Perfect Poems
by The Biggest Bones Fan Ever
Summary: Just a few poems about feelings and friendship. Parker helps our favourite non-couple notice each other at last. Angela tells everyone how it is. COMPLETE
1. Through his fathers' eyes

**Ok so here goes I was well bored in SOR today so I wrote this and decided to turn it into a short very short multi chap fic. Well here goes I hope you like.**

One day after kindergarten Parker was waiting for his Daddy to arrive and this is what he did.

Daddy always talks about Dr Bones so I think that I am going to write a poem for him to give to her. Ok so first I need... hmmmm a pen and paper. Ok got them now I need to think of a way to write a poem.

"Mummy how do you write a poem?"

"You can write a name of a thing or person down the side of a page, why sweetie?"

"Never mind mummy."

"Ok sweetie."

Ok now how do I spell Dr Bones hmm I think it's like this D-R-space-B-O-N-E-S. There that will do now to start writing. I hope daddy gives it to her.

**D** is for Daddy is always talking about her.

**R** is for the random things she does.

**B**is for her beautiful smile.

**O** is for her oddness I mean she doesn't know who spongebag is.'

**N** is for her really crazy necklaces.

**E** is for all the Exciting stories that daddy tells about her.

**S** is for her what did daddy say oh yes her sexy shirts. He he.

There I'm done I hope she likes it. Oh I almost forgot I need to put it in an envelope. "Mum where do we keep the envelopes?"

"Umm there next to the white paper pads above the computer, why sweetie?"

"Never mind mum I'm busy."

"Ok sweetie but get ready daddy should be here soon."

"Ok mum."

Ahuh got it that's what I need, ok now to fold the letter ok and lick the back. Good now I need to write her name on the front here. To Dr BONES. There and on the back my name. From your Little Secret Admirer (that's me Parker). There, all done now I have to pack my bag and then I can give it to daddy. Ok shorts, shirt, undies, umm and my letter and crayons and brush and tooth brush, there my bag is all packed. Oh Yay that's the doorbell daddy's here.

"I'll get it mum. Hey daddy."

"Hi bubs are you ready to go?"

"Yep are we going to see Dr Bones?"

"Yep she's coming over for dinner ok, so we have to make her something nice. What do you think she will like?"

"Your lasagne dad no one can resist that."

"Ok bub lets go grab you things."

**Ok so what did you think of the first install ment of this short multi chapter fanfic? Did you like? Hope you did cuz there's some more to come. I would like to thank my co-writer/proof reader Ashleigh she has been much help and fun to talk to. Anyway please R&R it would be much appreciated.**


	2. My Partner Booth

_Well here goes this is chapter two of the perfect poems series. I hope you like it. It's about well how about I let you find that one out yourself._

_Ounce again I still unfortunately do not own Bones oh well I do in my dreams._

For once in her life Dr Temperance Brennan was bored. She had one hour before she was due at her partner's house for dinner. And she had left work early because she was bored which didn't happen to her often. But her boss had stopped her from doing over five world war two bodies in a week which she had already exceeded and there were no new cases for her to solve. Brennan wanted to write another chapter of her book but she didn't think that she had it in her, so Brennan sat on her couch iced coffee in hand. She looked down at her laptop on her glass top coffee table. Brennan was so bored that she was thinking about her conversations with Angela that day. She thought about what Angela had said about how Jack told her that he loved her everyday with a new poem.

I know I can tell Booth I how I feel through a poem. She grabbed her laptop and wrote this down.

To my Partner,

Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is what you mean to me

You always drag me from my work, even just for tea

You say your prayers and say goodnight and go to bed

I don't believe in all that stuff so I just hug my Ted

You make me laugh you make me cry, you also save my life

You always smile even when you're sad and even when I'm in strife

In our job I need to trust you to protect me always

But when at work you always watch me, forever in my doorways

When I get into trouble you always save the day

You break them down or bash them up but save me anyway

But the best thing about you is you help to solve the crime

And you will find and save me even if just in time

Love your Bones

'There I think that will do nicely I will take it with me tonight. Look at the time I need to get ready.' Half an hour later Brennan was ready sitting on her couch, envelope containing the poem in hand. A sudden sound brought her to her feet and she checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before opening the door.

"Hello Booth lets go."

But before she realized it there was a bundle of fun and blonde curls wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, Parker, how are you?"

"Great Dr Bones."

After a few more kind words they were off and almost at Booth's.

_**Well I hope you liked it there are still three more installments to come well I best not keep you I bet you have a lot more to do today like well read more fanfiction lol. Once again I would like to thank my friend Ashleigh for helping me with my proofreading cuz I am a really bad speller.**_

_**Anyway peace out for now**_

Kaitlyn 


	3. My Best Friend Bones

Booth had gotten home with his son and been told about the great poem he had written for Dr Bones. So Booth had sent Parker to have a bath and had sat down at the table.

"Maybe it is time for me to tell her how I feel?"

Booth grabbed a notepad and a pen and started to write as his on had done an acrostic poem.

_To my wonderful friend Bones,_

_This is what I think of ya name Bones._

_**D**__ is for your __**Dreamy**__ eyes_

_**R**__ is for you wonderful __**Reputation**__ witch gets us in everywhere_

_**T**__ is for you and your __**Thai**__ food_

_**E**__ is for your hidden __**Emotions**__ that only few see including me_

_**M**__ is for your total crush on __**Me**__ I know u have one Bones_

_**P**__ is for your __**Perfect**__ looking and smelling hair_

_**E**__ is for your knowledge of __**Every**__ bone in the human body_

_**R**__ is for your __**Ridiculous**__ smile 'gosh you're so cute'_

_**A**__ is for Your __**Amazing**__ 'I mean you really are'_

_**N**__ is for your __**Natural**__ beauty 'its there I have seen it bones'_

_**C**__ is for you always __**Correct**__ me 'that is so annoying Bones'_

_**E**__ is for your __**Everlasting**__ trust in me and my Everlasting trust in you_

_**B**__ is for the __**Beautiful **__blue eyes I love to stare into everyday at work_

_**O**__ is for our __**On**__ road trips to far away places_

_**N**__ is for the __**Notice**__ I take in your lovely clothes_

_**E**__ is for our friendship that will be __**Everlasting**_

_**S**__ is for the __**Special**__ way only you let me call you Bones_

_**B**__ is for your wondrous __**Beauty**_

_**R**__ is for the __**Rosy Red**__ your cheeks turn when you blush_

_**E**__ is for your __**Enormous**__ brain 'seriously Bones it's like huge'_

_**N**__ is for __**Nervousness**__ I feel when I am around you_

_**N**__ is for the __**Natural**__ instincts that you always say I have 'a certain alpha-male tendencies'_

_**A**__ is for your total __**Anti-girl**__ ways 'or as I like to call them your alpha-female ways'_

_**N**__ is for our __**Never **__ending bickering 'but I guess we love it'_

Next thing Booth knew he had put down the pen and a voice could be heard from the bathroom.

"Daddy I'm ready to go pick up Dr Bones now."

"Ok bub lets go then, come on."

With that they flew down stairs and were in the car in record time. Figuratively for Booth but for Parker it was true because he was dressed as superman.

Well only two more to go I hope you liked it. Well tune in next time for the next instalment of Perfect Poems.

_**Peace out Kaitlyn and Ashleigh**_


	4. Angela's Approval

_**Well here it is the second last instalment of perfect poems. I hope you enjoy it. Well enough of my ramblings all I need to tell u is that I still sadly don't own Bones 'wahh sniffle'.**_

Angela Montenegro had just had a really bad night she hadn't slept much and she was tired. She decided that she would surprise her best friend with breakfast, because that always made her feel better. She got up early and went to the lab to find as usual Dr Temperance Brennan in her office but what she didn't expect was Brennan's partner Special Agent Seeley Booth to be there to eating a bacon and egg McMuffin on the couch of Brennan's office. She walked in and sat down next to Booth and the partners looked at her as she stared at them each in turn. Then together as if rehearsed they spoke.

"What is it Ange you look tiered?"

"Shhhhhh." Angela said whilst waving her hands around.

"Ange are you feeling ok?" Brennan asked concerned.

"No sweetie I'm tired and I need a pick me up."

"Well Ange, me and Bones were going to save this for later but if you need some cheering up and wakening up this will do." At these words Angela sat up straight listening hard.

"What?"

"Well, oh Bones she's your best friend it's about time we told her it's been six months, come on you tell her."

"Umm well Ange, Booth and I decided that we would finally get together after a little push from a certain little boy with blonde curly hair. That was six months ago."

"Yes!!!!" Angela screamed whilst doing a victory dance.

"Well Booth I think that was enough on approval."

The couple hadn't noticed that Angela had stopped and started to run towards both of them with force. So they got bowled over by an extremely happy Angela.

"Ok Ange get off your squishing me." Both Brennan and Booth said together.

"Oh sweetie I am so happy. But wait why wasn't I told?"

"Ange that's not all."

"What do you mean Booth?"

"Well we decided since we have been together for so long behind everyone backs that we would well... Oh you tell her Bones."

"Ange were going to get married."

"Oh my god. Yes!!!!! I have to tell everyone." She was out the door before they could stop her. By the time they had run out of the office she was on one of the examination tables on the platform of the lab and had just yelled out.

"Attention please everyone." Brennan and booth were about to run up onto the platform when she started.

"Ok everyone you all owe me 10 dollars I was right within 3 years and with the help of Booths son." An eruption of applause was all that could be heard through the lab.

"Bren and Booth are together and have been for six months and they're going to get married." If they thought that the applause from before was loud now it was lauder and filled with screams of yes' well done's and woo hoo's. The couple stopped in there tracks and looked at each other.

"Well Bones I think we have the approval of the whole lab now so what do you say to a kiss?"

"Ok Booth but just this once." With that Booth pulled Brennan into a passionate kiss that gained them wolf whistles and oh yeas from the now growing audience.

After about half an hour all the congratulations were still going and Angela had run away to her office. This is what she was doing.

_Dear sweetie and Booth,_

_This is my pre-wedding present to you._

_Booth and Bren the perfect couple_

_Even though they get in trouble_

_To be always would be the best_

_But for that to happen Bren needs to leave the nest_

_You need to let go of all the past _

_And go and jump Booth really fast_

_So I can be the great Aunty Ange and share the love_

_To the child that will be able to sing like a dove_

_So please my sweeties don't you fret_

_But of course I won the bet_

_I now know you two way to well_

_And Bren u have some more books to sell_

_But then you can have a child_

_And it will love you and your smiles_

_So for now my dears you have parker_

_And u can get a dog that's a Barker_

_And a house with a white picket fence_

_With all my love to Seeley and Temperance_

_Love you two always and forever_

_Angela_

'Ok,' Angela thought 'I got this poem now I need fancy paper, ooh I had some in my draw.' A few minutes later Angela had written the poem down on fancy blue paper in a fancy silver pen, and had placed it in a cream envelope and was now trying to walk unnoticed to Brennan's office. But she was unsuccessful. And Brennan caught her.

"Ange can we speak to you please."

"Umm sure sweetie." All three walked into Brennan's office and sat down. After some time they all left and the lab went back to normal.

_**Well, I know it was a long one but it was worth it wasn't it? What did you think only one chapter to go but if u like this just check out some more of my fanfics that I posted the other day. So go to my page and check them out . Please R&R to tell me what you think.**_

_**Peace out **_

_**Kaitlyn**_


	5. Happily Ever After

Well here it is the last instalment I hope you like it. Well I will shut up now and let you read. I hope you have enjoyed the last few chaps and I hope that you can take from this the happiness I want u to feel now lets all say together 'when I wish upon a star I shall wish for the love of Booth and Brennan to be ignited at last'. Oh and by the way still don't own bones.

Temperance Brennan was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs cooking in her kitchen. She got up and walked out to the kitchen were she found her partner and husband at the stove cooking breakfast for his son and their daughter. They had been married for six years now and parker was twelve he had decided he wanted to live with his dad and temperance a few years ago. Booth and Brennan's daughter Christine Joy Booth was six; she was born six months after the wedding, a great surprise for the couple. They also had a three-year-old son Mathew David Booth and a new born Daughter Tanika Rose Booth who was six months old. Temperance walked over and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Good morning Bones," Booth greeted his wife.

"Good morning Booth."

Then a huge response and variations of,

"Good morning mum." Came from around the room.

"Is everyone excited to go to the Zoo today?"

"Yes mum I want to see about all the marine life at the zoo." Said Christine.

"Yes Dr Bones I want to go see the big cats."

"What's a Zoo mummy?" said Matthew

"Oh Matt it's a place were you can go see lots of different animals." Parker says picking him up onto his lap.

"Oh ok." Said Mathew in understanding.

Half an hour later everyone was washed and ready for the Zoo. They were all in the car and on there way when Brennan opened the glove box to find all the memories that were long since forgotten. There was a poem to her from parker entitled DR Bones, and a poem from her to Booth entitled My Partner, and one from Booth to her entitled my best friend Bones. Then there was the greatest of the entire lot the one from Angela on the day they or rather she announced their engagement. Then she looked at the man beside her and decided that next week for their anniversary that she would write him a poem just so they could remember how it all started.

A week later all the kids were at school or preschool except Tanika who was at work with Brennan because she didn't want to leave her with a stranger. And also Aunty Angela loved to give her extra attention. Brennan was sitting in her office she had just finished all her paper work and there were no knew cases so she decided that she would write that poem she was thinking about. But first she checked on Tanika who was asleep in the cot in the corner. Once she had done that she got paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Seeley,_

_My dearest husband I thought that this would be a good way to remember how it all started._

_S is for your __**Sexy**__ ass_

_E is for our __**Everlasting**__ love_

_E is for the __**Ease**__ at which we grew so close over all the years_

_L is for how much I __**Love**__ you_

_E is for __**Each**__ child we share to love_

_Y is for __**You**__ and your job that always has you sidetracked_

_I is for __**I**__ will always be with you always in your heart_

_L is for the __**Length**__ of time it took us to figure out we loved each other_

_O is for you being the __**Only**__ person on my mind_

_V is for the __**Versatile**__ way in witch we love_

_E is for the __**Endless**__ love we will share till death_

_Y is for the __**Youthfulness**__ we share_

_O is for __**Original **__dream team solving crimes and falling in love_

_U is for the __**Underlying**__ meanings in all the words you say_

_P.S._

_I love You Seeley Booth_

With that she placed the poem in a envelope and put it with the Rolex she had bought him for their anniversary. Tanika chose this moment to wake up and want her mum but as she looked up there was Booth standing in her doorway once again.

"Hello Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"What can't I come and see two of my favourite people in the world?"

"You can but you still don't have to be stealthy you big snipper trained FBI Man candy you." Brennan said walking up to him before planting a kiss on his lips.

_**Ta-da and that's how it ends I hope you liked it!! I did, well in the writing part lol. Well I hope to here from you this last time and now I shall go and write some more stories because I love this it's fun and it is helping me survive while Bones isn't on air. Once again great big thanks to my mate Ashleigh for the help with the stories I hope that we can get a couple up by her soon and you can be sure to here from us soon.**_

Peace out now but not forever 

_**Kaitlyn**_


End file.
